Guard Down
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Sanji and Zoro share a peaceful moment. No wait- Is that even possible? (800 words drabble! Warning for coarse language) fluff/BL


***-Guard Down-***

_by: WhiteGloves_

***Zoro's sweet in his own way***

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

It was just another day at Sunny Go and Sanji was at the rear part of the ship with a fishing rod in two hands. He was sitting on the railing with legs crossed before him. The sky was blue and the ocean breeze was fresh and together in the fresh air was Sanji's billow of smoke puff.

Sanji breathed the fresh air and felt contented. He felt relaxed with the calm ocean reflecting his feelings.

Then came the snore.

"ZZzzZZZZZZ"

Sanji's eyes narrowed and he looked at the person sitting beside him. Zoro was fast asleep with arms and legs crossed before him. He has his head bow down to his chest with the fishing rod stuck in between the sole of his feet. And he was snoring.

"ZZzzzZZz"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"Damn, marimo sleeping like a log. Hey! Stop being shitty! You're destroying the ambiance with your despicable unearthly snores!" he said irritably but the swordsman kept on sleeping peacefully. Sanji raised his eyebrows and then decided to ignore it.

Then suddenly, Zoro swayed sidewards toward the cook. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro's shoulders leaned on him, his head dropping down the cooks shoulder where he continued to snore on. Feeling suddenly surprise and irritated at their awkward position, the cook pushed Zoro back to a straight sleeping position.

"Idiot," he leered at the sleeping swordsman, "I'll throw you off board!"

Zoro answered with a louder snore. Sanji hissed for being ignored then he continued fishing.

Then Zoro inclined sideways on him again. Sanji felt the hair at the back of his neck stood up.

"Oi! Wake up, you bakero marimo!"

He pushed Zoro again who slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surrounding.

"...eh... wha...?" he looked sideways at Sanji. The two looked at each other and blinked. Then Zoro bowed his head and fell asleep again.

"What the hell's that!?" Sanji found his tranquil feeling disappearing. "If you're such an ass then go sleep at the deck and stop getting on my way!"

Zoro again, gave another loud snore with a sleep bubble on top of that. Sanji's patience cracked.

"You dare ignore meeeee!?"

Later that day as Sanji finished preparing their meal, he turned at the deck to call the ladies first. He then went at the rear part of the ship to call Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all of whom who have joined the sleeping marimo in fishing.

"Oi, get Zoro out there already. I don't understand why you haven't thrown him yet for leaning sideways at you guys..."

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looked at Zoro in wonder.

"Zoro doesn't do that," Luffy said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, we've been here for an hour and he never sways on any side," Usopp piped up with Chopper nodding.

"That's because he's aware of his body and surrounding like an instinct right?" the doctor said knowingly, "Zoro never sways even though he loves sleeping!"

"That's cause he's always alert," Usopp shurgged, "he's sturdy."

"Never lets his guard down, this guy," Luffy grinned foolishly.

Sanji blinked and inclined his head on the right side in wonder.

"Eh?"

"Anyway," Luffy went on as he looked over his shoulder toward the cook, "If he _does_ do that then it means he trusts that person beside him, doesn't it? Enough to let his guard down!"

Sanji stared at the captain.

Then came the realization and his eyes fell on the sleeping swordsman who still has his head bow down his chest. Then Sanji turned red.

"What are you saying damn bakero!" He threw his right shoe at Luffy.

"YOwwwWW!" *splash*

"Whuaaa! Luffy fell on the sea! I'm coming Luffy!"

"Whua- no wait! Chopper- don't! You're also a hammer!"

And Usopp jumped after the two. Sanji has already turned around with hands deep on his pockets. He glanced at the sleeping Zoro in wonder.

"Guard down my ass!" Sanji shouted and threw his other shoe at Zoro. "Why are you hinting something like that shitty swordsman!"

The sleeping swordsman's body automatically avoided the shoe and it soared pass his head toward the sea.

Sanji blinked as Zoro opened his eyes, still looking sleepy.

"Hn... wha...?" he looked down and his eyes rounded, "Oi! You idiots!"

And he jumped at the sea. Sanji stared after him with a red face and then snorted before turning away in a hurry.

"Idiot."

He ignored the commotion below and continued on his way, but for some reason he felt light and there were springs on his step.

_Oh well... whatever._

* * *

***THE END***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
